One and Only
by jiaolin93
Summary: Anise is Danny's cousin from Texas. It's already been a week and she's already got the affections of a certain Alpha. She also gives said Alpha's ex a swift kick to the ego. Companion Piece will be called One and Only: I Dare You
1. Chapter 1

"Stiles what are you looking for?"

For about half an hour, Scott had been asking Stiles the same damn question while he was clacking away on the keyboard on his laptop in the den.

"Ugh, _Dios mio_."

"What are you looking-?"

"He's looking for internet porn!"

_Yeah, that shut him up quick._ Actually that shut them all up. Danny was the one who started up the conversation again.

"There's one way to make an afternoon with friends awkward. Thanks a lot Anisa."

"Technically I'm not your friend; I'm your favorite cousin who's here to visit."

Apart from them were Jackson and Lydia. Mr. Argent didn't take too well to Allison hanging out with Scott. Derek made himself scarce. Damn him and his brooding ways.

"Why are we here again?"

"Derek wanted us to meet here Stilinski."

Poor Stiles. He's always being beaten down by Jackson. We were standing in front of the Hale house, or rather what remained of it. A part of me knew that with a little help it could be restored to its former glory. It's too bad I can't say the same for the owner. At some point while my mind was having fun, my legs led me away from the house.

"Oh, this is nice."

I looked around for anything that looked like it would lead me back to where I was just minutes before. In the process of doing so I heard a twig snap. _Why do I feel I'm in my own horror movie?_

"These woods aren't safe at night."

Standing in front of me was the witch that made Derek who he is; Katherine Argent was one of the evil people in my book that gave love a bad name. Talk about the Devil in the flesh. _Smug bitch._

"For you maybe but not for me. I haven't done anything to piss off someone… yet."

_Derek, where is you dumbass when I need you?_

"Anisa what do you think you're doing?" I never thought his voice would ever be the answer to my prayers.

_There is a God._

"Oh you know me Derek just trying to mind my own business. Some rejects stumble onto me."

Kate didn't like my statement that much. Did I care? No. Should I care? That would be an utterly foolish thing of me to do. Derek wasn't really happy with the position he was put in. The tensions were thick but in the distance approaching footsteps seemed louder than they ought to have been. My heart sped up and out from behind her two of her lackeys came into view.

"Derek, I think you and I should get going. We wouldn't want you to breathe in any toxic fumes that are probably radiating of the mutants."

I could've sworn that I saw a slight smirk when I spared him a glance. Kate meanwhile had acquired an incredulous look.

"How can you be so calm when he can rip your throat out in seconds?"

_That's a good question._

By this time Chris Argent had also joined us.

"He's a werewolf not a monster like you, Katherine, who only thinks of itself above all others. Everyone here knows exactly what part you played in the Hale house fire. You can't even feel remorse can you? Or do you even know what that means?"

I walked a ways closer to Derek. His eyes had taken on an icy glacier blue color. Those same eyes darted to mine as I touched his leather clad shoulder. _What that hell did your mother feed you to make you twelve inches taller than me?_ People weren't lying when they said eyes are the windows to someone's soul. There I saw hurt from his human side and rage from his wolf. Something inside me snapped. The power in me swelled. It fought against the bonds of my self-restraint. I had to close my eyes to center myself.

"Let's go before I gut this bitch like a fish. She's getting on my damned nerves."

With this, we took our leave but Derek kept all his senses alert just in case. The walk back was comfortably silent….well for a while anyway.

"What was that about back there, Anisa?"

"It's called righteousness. It flares up in the presence of psychopaths."

The reason why I was calm wasn't because I have a thing for the underdog but rather the fact I can see past the fur and teeth to experience a level of intellect that I'd really never had the chance to meet. Aside from the myriad of tragedies that had befallen this ex-lone wolf, he was just a regular Joe. I found myself wondering if maybe just maybe I had feeling for him. It's not that I acted different with him. I'm more than comfortable with him, like I've known him for years.

_It could be because of what I am and what I can do._

By the time we'd gotten back to the proposed rendezvous everyone was pretty much ready to go. Alpha man took the male part of his pack into the remnants save for Danny.

"Where did you disappear of to?" ask Lydia. Danny furrowed his brows, "Yeah we were starting to get worried."

"I guess it's good our Alpha knows how to keep track of his people."

About half an hour passed before the guys came out. Jackson drove off with Lydia. Scott, Stiles, and Allison all piled into Stiles' Jeep. Danny was off to see some dude one town over. _Yeah. Not something I want to witness._

Inside the house Derek was doing his exercise routine which basically doubled as his stress-reliever. Everything about him, from tattoo to rippling muscle screamed masculine dominance. That's what he was: pure man.

He didn't stop his push-ups when he asked, "Why are you still here?"

"Everyone left." He gave me a playful glare that was only meant for the people he loved or was close to.

I smiled because I couldn't help it. This was us behind closed doors, away from the prying eyes of anyone even the blind. I jumped up on the table that was most likely made by him and got comfortable. Of all the relationships I've had this was the only one that genuinely made my heart beat faster and colonies of butterflies mature in my stomach. Strong hands gripped the back of my knees and pulled 'til I was sitting on the edge. My arms automatically wound their around his neck. Our lips found each other. I could feel the heat from his hands seep through the fabric of my shirt and make contact with my back. The kiss started out sweet enough with twinge of neediness. It turned into a fiery passionate kiss that had me wishing I hadn't made that promise to the Virgen de San Juan back in Texas. When we broke for air, Derek latched onto the side of my neck.

"Be careful you don't leave a mark. I'd hate to explain that one under pressure." His chuckle vibrated through me. He lifted his head so that his mouth was close to my ear.

"I would love to hear your excuse." He stepped away to slip on his shirt which had been tossed on the floor before his workout. I hopped off the table and walked out to his car. The drive back to the hotel was quiet but somewhere during the halfway mark his hand grabbed mine and laced our fingers. Hiding ourselves from everyone was better than showing each other off. I know some people say home is where the heart is. My heart will stay here but its home will be wherever I am. My Alpha was my home and lightning strike me if I ever denied it. I didn't have to ask him if I was the same to him because if anything I meant more to him than death by silver. But that wasn't an option.

* * *

I might make this into a story with a few reviews.


	2. AN

I should have the first installment of One and Only: I Dare You up some time between now and tommorow morning.

I'm also looking for character photos.

I need ones for the main character and her brother.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Check my profile for updates.


	3. AN update

**The first installment is up!**


End file.
